1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical methods and apparatus, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for minimally invasive total hip arthroplasty.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early methods and apparatus for performing total hip replacement required a relatively long incision and provided open visualization of the trochanteric region of the femur, the femoral head and the acetabulum. However, such techniques result in substantial dissection and disruption of muscles and tissues around the hip joint. The substantial disruption of the tissues creates risk of dislocation and requires many months for rehabilitation and healing.
Minimally invasive techniques for total hip replacement have also been described. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,004,972, 6,991,656 or 6,695,850. As one example, information published by the American Academy of Orthopaedic Surgeons generally describes minimally invasive techniques that use a 3-6 centimeter incision and, as compared to traditional techniques, involve less splitting or detaching of muscles and tendons and less soft tissue dissection. However, such existing minimally invasive techniques still involve substantial disruption of the soft tissue envelope around the hip joint, including the tissue disruption required to create space in which to place and fit a prosthetic femoral neck and head between the femur and the acetabulum. Moreover, existing techniques have failed to adequately address the problem of numerous trial reductions and dislocations often required to achieve proper fit of the prosthetics which not only causes additional disruption to the tissues, but also consumes valuable time. There is a present need for methods and apparatus that provide for efficient total hip replacement while maintaining the integrity of the tissues proximate to the hip joint.